Brotherly Love
by SilverShadow140
Summary: Summary: After so long of bonding with one person you eventually become family. But what happens if you're already family and you have way to much time to spend together? Rated M for later chapters. YAOI -Elricest Means EdxAl
1. Chapter 1 Good Night

**Summary: After so long of bondging with one person you eventually become family. But what happens if you're already family? . Rated M for later chapters. YAOI -Elricest (Means EdxAl)**

**Author's notes:**

**Silvershadow140: Hello, and you may know me as 'Eroko'. Thus is my first fiction on this site so reviews are highly appreciated. Collecvite critism is welcome too. Ed if you'll please?**

**Edward: The disclaimer is that Eroko owns nothing. You hear that? SHE DOES NOT OWN ME!**

**Eroko: You didn't have to be so rude pip-squeak.**

**Edward: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORT BITCH!? IMMA TALLER THAN YOU TOO!**

**Eroko: So harsh. Onward with the story however. **

- - -

**Good Night**

_The law of equivilant exchange states that in order to achieve something, something of equal value most be given up..._

Long nights. That's one thing that tormented Alphonse Elric. After having his sould placed in vintage, grey, armour nights became sleepless. He couldn't express facial emotion. He couldn't _feel_. At times he wanted to cry. At times he wanted to give up, yet there had always been some hope. And he clung to that hope like a life line. A beautiful golden ray of hope. And now he sat in front of an old wooden door, his body still as he tried to hear what was taking place behind that door. Moon shone through a window and illuminted the dark hallway and to him it seemed as if shadows lept and danced in dark content at his and his brother's pain.

The door creaked open and a young girl with shinning blue eyes and long blonde hair poked her head out and regarded the grey armour nervously. Her eyes trailed to the bit of long silver-y white hair on the helmet and the spikes of the shoulder pieces. Her eyes then settled on the face with it's one spike on the forehead, the design that resembled fangs and hollow slashes in the cheeks.

"Al... it's alright if you come see him now." Her voice was quiet and timid.

Al looked up to her. "Thank you, Winry." Al paused at the metalic tone in his voice. It was as if his voice was hollow, reflecting his body. Nonetheless he got up, his armour clanking against the wooden floor as he walked to the door and peered inside as Winry walked over to the side of the only bed in the room.

Al froze as he regarded the body that layed in the bed. The one who layed there looked slightly fevered and feeble, his limp body layed there in exaughstion. Short blonde hair was plasted to his face with sweat and his honey eyes were dimmed.

"B-brother...?" Al's voice was shakey.

A smirk crossed the lips of the boy who layed there, determination leaking into his eyes. "As soon as I recover we'll go get your body back." The voice was strongand determined, leaving no room to voice any arguments.

"Edward, are you sure about becoming a dog of the military?" An old woman with glasses walked from the corner. her white hair was up and she looked tired.

"I'm sure Granny Pinaco." Ed nodded as he said this as if to double the assuring statement.

Pinaco sighed before turning to Winry and witha gentle tone she ushered the young girl to bed before returning her atention back to Edward. "You had better rest as well."

Edward let out an aggrivated sigh but nodded begrudgingly.

"Good night, brother." Al was quiet as he spoke shyly.

"G'night Al. Remember: As soon as I'm able to I'll get your body back. That's a promise." Ed was deathly serious.

"Don't push yourslf that badly brother, you still need to recover." Al was slightly alarmedat the serious tone in Ed's voice.

"It's a good thing I have a brother like you to remind me of that! Thanks Al. Good night." Ed smiled genuenly as he tugged a blanket up.

Al left the room silently, and if he could, he would be smiling. there was still hope, and it was as golden as ever.

- - -

**Eroko: Yay, sorry the chapter is so short. Please Review! Ed and Al plushies will be given to those who do!**

**Ed: I heard the word 'short'!**

**Eroko _'**


	2. Chapter 2 Lullaby

**Inspired by Vic Mignogna's English version of 'Brother'. **

**Song: Brother, sung by Vic Mignogna (A.K.A. Edwar's voice actor)**

**(Time passes between Good night & Lullaby. Ed is now a state alchemist, and their heading to Lior.) **

**Lullaby**

Alphonse sat silently in the crumbling house staring silently out the shattered window. His armoured body glimmered lightly in the slight moonlight that shone into the room. It was getting rather late and they had needed a spot for Edward to rest and so Ed had chosen the best out of their current choices - an old, abandoned, crumbling shack. The shack only had two dusty rooms. The one held a bed but it was impossibly tiny, and so as not to crowd his brother he had slipped into the other room which was a little more spacious. Al sat there quietly trying to think of something to think of - it was to the point where he was running out of things to think of that didn't cause him any sort of depression. He hung his head, his armoured body making a scrathing sound as it rubbed against the wall. He listened intently to the sounds of night; the ocasional owl and a few crickets. None of these sounds consoled him of the lonely feeling he felt in the drap and dirty surroundings. He listened more intently and paused as he heard a voice from where Edward was sleeping.

_"How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live... "_

Al wanted to get up and see what was going on only his body wouldn't move. It was his brothers voice for sure but the tone was more in song rather than normal speaking - it also seemed rather depressed and gloomy. He listened more intently, wanting to hear more of the song, just to be sure that he was hearing properly.

_"Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?._

_What I did not know has cost you dear, for there is no cure for death."_

Al wanted to go comfort his brother, "There is still hope!" is what he wanted to claim, but the tone in the song kept him glued to where he sat. If he could have cried, he swore that he would of but his body didn't allow that kind of thing - he was merely a soul stuck in a body that is unable to express facial emotion - stuck in a stupid tin can.

_"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet, once you were gone we were not complete._

_Back through the years we reached for you, _

_Alas 'twas not meant to be. _

_And how can I make amends?_

_For all that I took from you? _

_I led you with hopeless dreams, my brother, I was a fool..."_

Al sat there feeling very, very hollow. _Was_ his brother this sad on the inside? Was he really blaming himself for both of their mistakes? _Danm!_ He was really mentally kicking himself - of course Ed would feel like that until they got their bodies back.

_"Don't cry for the past now, brother mine, _

_Neither you nor I are free from blame. _

_Nothing can erase the things we did, for the path we took was the same... _

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet, once you were gone we were not complete._

_Back through the years we reached for you, _

_Alas 'twas not meant to be..."_

Al sifted silently, making sure his armour didn't scrape the walls, making sure that his foot falls were muffled by ditry cloths on the floor. The urge to comfort his brother was tearing him to shreds.

_"My dreams made me blind and mute,_

_I long to return to that time... _

_I followed without a word,_

_My brother the fault is mine..."_

Al set his hand on the door knob and went to turn it only to hear a little more. He froze, his hearing as keen as ever.

_"So where do we go from here? _

_And how to forget and forgive? _

_What's gone is forever lost,_

_Now all we can do is live... "_

Al opened to door silently and noticed Edward standing by the bed, leaning gloomily on an empty windowsill, his honey colured eyes dim with dipression. Al walked over, his feet clanking on the old hardwood floor, to catch Edward in a hug.

"It's alright nii-san. We're together. We'll get our bodies back and then everything will be alright." The mentally flinched at the metallic ring in his voice.

"I know Al." Edwad had slipped from Al's grasp and sat on the bed.

Al sighed and bid his brother a good night before heading to the door and pausing. he looked over to his brother. "Oh, and brother, you have an amazing voice."

Ed's attention snaped to Al, his face flushed. "You heard that?!"

Al laughed as he nodded. "Well good night, brother."

Edward nodded as Al left the room and sat where he was sitting before. Only one thought crossed his mind:

_Someday... We'll be truly happy again._

He promised himself this for he never wanted to hear _that_ lullaby ever again.


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Dreams

**(After the whole Cornello incident in Liore. Staying at an inn before they catch the train to Youswell.)**

**Sweet Dreams**

Al looked to his brother who was staring grumpily out the window to the inn they stayed at. He was rather upset at everything that came near him because of what happened in Liore with the fake stone. Al let out a small sigh as he took up position in a corner, his armour clanking slightly. His attention wandered to Edward as he slipped into bed and curled up, pulling his blankets up.

After some time Al knew that his older sibling had fallen asleep and so he merely sat there glancing out of the window at the night sky with all the stars glittering beautifully. There was so many of them that it made him feel slightly alone in the small world - just one small insifnifigant boy who was trying to get his and his brother's bodies back. Al was about to continue this thought when he herd a small mumble from his brother - Ed was tossing and turning, his breaths fast and shallow.

_Brother is having a nightmare..._

Al got up silently as possible and wandered over to his older brother and watched for a moment as his muscles tensed and relaxed, his head thrashing from side to side.

"_N-no... I could've... no... Mom..." _

Al gently nudged his brother in order to wake him befoer examening his brother once again.

Ed bolted awake with a gasp, throwing himself into a sitting position. "Ah!" Edward took in heavy, deep breaths as he calmed himself.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al was slightly concerned - it wasn't as if Ed hadn't had a nighmare before but it still concerned him nonetheless.

Ed nodded slowly. "Yeah, sorry ahout that, Al." His voice was shakey as he laid back down and pulled the blankets back up. "See you in the morning, Al."

"Good night brother... try to have sweet dreams..."

Ed leaned over to Al and gave him a small hug before shifting his position and falling asleep with a small mumble.

"_Good night, brother, sleep tight..._"

Al stared back out the window before, as quietly as possible, slide back into the corner.

"_Sweet dreams, Brother..._"


	4. Chapter 4: Goodnight Kiss

**I know it's a jump but this happens after CoS! Yaay! Final chapter too! There we go, goodies are up. WARNING: Contains yaoi sex. Do not read if you do not like!**

**Please don't spork me too badly; this is my first Yaoi scene. Not my first lemon though (check her DA for that). I tried, I really did. Sorry it took so long to update; I had it finished I was just too cowardly to post it.**

**EDIT: I was randomly going through stuff and i refound this and decided to read over it. I then realized that I had forgotten to edit all the errors so I fixed it... *Blushes***

_**Goodnight Kiss**_

Times were hard in Germany because the depression - there were rumours of another great war as well to add to the stress but they were managing. They still had to find the Uranium bomb but they tried to remain optomistic. It was dark out and they were staying in a cheap motel, their room had one bed and one couch, Al being forced to take the bed, but Ed, who had only sat down for a moment on the bed had passed out accidentally. Ed was fast asleep, his body had only touched the bed before the eldest Elric was asleep. He looked heavenly, his hair fanned out around him like a halo, his soft skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Al got up and sat on the edge of the bed watching his brother sleep silently. Lately there had been no nightmares (to Al's reliefe), and Ed only ocassionally rose to get a drink or use the washroom. Al glanced at the couch; it looked uncomfterble but Ed hadn't meant to fall asleep and he looked too comfy to be disturbed.

"_Good night, brother..._" Al leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead

Ed's honey eyes flew open and glanced up to the soft amber. "Al?" His voice was hoarse with sleep, and his vision slighly blurry. The younger sibling gasped and drew away, heat rising to his face in a bright crimson blush. "B-brother! I-I really didn't... I just...!"

Ed propped himelf up on his elbows, blinking sleep from his eyes as Al sat beside him spluttering nervously. Ed smiled at the nervous sibling, his golden eyes softening. "What you want to sleep here with me?" His voice was somewhat teasing as he shifted over so Al could also fit on the bed.

Al's blush brightened as he watched Ed get comfterble under the blankets, pulling them up and sighed. "Br-brother...?"

"Yeah A-"

Al had acted on sudden impulse, pressing his lips to his brother's in a small shy kiss. He pulled away gently, opening his eyes (having closed them for the kiss) and blushing furiously. "B-brother! I-I just don't know what c-came over me! I-I'm sorry! I reall didn't mean...!" Al had pulled back and was about to escape back onto the coutch only to have Ed gab his arm. Al swallowed hard, turning to face his brother with a shamed expression; his lips were drawn together in a line and his brows were furrowed, expecting rejection.

"No, no... don't be like that Al..." Ed was sitting now, gently tugging the young boy towards him.

"I'm sorry brother... I shouldn't have done that." Al looked off to the side, unable to meet his brother's gaze.

Ed chuckled lightly, brushing some of Al's hair away from his face. "I don't regret not stopping you." Al gasped lightly glancing at his Edward who's face was drawn with a gentle smile. His eyes held an impish cast to them as he pulled Al closer. "Al... don't regret it... I'm happy you kissed me."

Before Al could respond Ed placed his lips upon Al's in a tender kiss, his real hand on the back of Alphonse's head to steady the younger of the two. Al was practically laying on his brother, his hands resting lightly on Ed's chest, his fingers kneading into the flesh apparently needing this just as badly as Edward; the older blonde was running his real hand down the sides of Al, trying to draw out pants, moans and other addicting noises.

When they broke away this time, Al's amber grey eyes were clouded over with lust; an emotion he'd never felt until this point and now he was understanding how some people could fall to the sin. "B-brother..."

Ed sat up and pulled Al up with him. "Al, do you trust me?" His eyes were gleaming with affection as he cupped Al's cheek with his left hand, his right hand steadying the younger's hip.

Al nodded, his fingers dancing over the buttons on the elder's shirt. "Of course I do... _brother_."

Ed shivered as Al almost savagly attacked his buttons, successfully ripping a few off in his attempt to get the offending piece of clothing off. The shirt was thrown to the floor as soon as it left Ed's body, revealing tonned skin that Al mercilessly attacked with his lips and teeth, leaving the occasional love bite.

Ed mewed and began working on Al's shirt, discarding it to the side along with his shirt. He brought Al's face up to his own and stole another kiss but quickly retreating as he pressed two flesh fingers to Al's mouth. "Trust me."

Al nodded and took them in, licking them lightly, his eyes darting nervously to Ed who stroked Al's back with the cold automail arm. This caused the younger of the two to jump, his eyes going wide at the cold feeling. It aroused him slightly; being so warm from their bodies being pressed so close and then the sudden shock... Al shivered lightly. It wan't from the cold but from pure emotion. Not even in his wildest dream he'd be doing this to his brother yet here he was. His emotions were testament enough to say that he wanted this; that he _needed_ this.

Ed pulled his finger's out of Al's mouth causing Al to break from his thoughts. "Al you want to lay back...?" Al nodded, losing his pants and undergarments as he did. Edward smirked, and removed the rest of his own clothing, leaning over his brother. "Al... this might hurt..." He didn't have experience of this but he could probably guess that it would hurt; things usually came out of there after all. He'd try his fingers first to see for reaction; he didn't want to hurt his precious baby brother.

Ed slid a finger in past tight resistance, causing Al to make a face. Ed paused and glanced at his sibling who was squirming. "Al?" The amber eyed sibling nodded. It was chilling in a sort of odd way but it wasn't that bad. He could probably get used to it given time. Ed sighed lightly thankful he hadn't hurt Alphonse as he began to move his finger around, testing the insides of his brother.

Al let out a small incoherent murmer as he slid around lightly. An idea popped lightly into Edward's head, adding a second finger. He could feel Al loosen up and maybe he could loosen Al up anough to fit himself in. Al gave a small breathy moan, causing Ed to smirk. There. he focoused more on angling his fingers, adding a third and scizoring them around. Al gripped onto him tightly, gasping and groaning lightly at the sensations.

Al was looser than he had ever been so Ed decided to try his pulled out his fingers causing Al to blink up at him, his eyes were clouded and he was dazed. "Al.. tell me if you want me to stop alright..." The younger nodded, his cheeks a bright red as the eldest sibling leaned over him, an arm beside each shoulder as he gently pressed in.

Al held in a whimper trying to remain strong for his brother's sake but hold shit did it hurt. Al choaked slightly as Ed pressed himself in more, making the older alchemist glance up at his brother's face. "Al? Did I hurt you?" His breaths were uneven as he stroked Al's hair.

"I-I'm fine broither... just need it to be... slower..."

Ed nodded understandingly and held still waiting for his little bother to relax.

After what felt like an eternaly long time Al poked Ed to get his attention. Curse brothers with short attention spans...

"Borther... you can go..." Al's voice was somewhat shakey as Ed slid himself all the way in, causing Al to gasp. Ed leaned forward and kissed Al, trying to make it feel better with whatever means he could. "Brother, move!"

Ed blinked at the siblings command but didn't object pulling out slightly and ramming himself back in.

After what felt like forever trying to adjust to the feeling, Al was starting to enjoy himself as Edward picked into a steady rythem, his automail arm clinging to Al's hip as the Fullmetal's head rested against Al's shoulder, drawing in gulps of air. Curse inexperience. Al felt something get hit inside of him and he moaned loudly, grasping Ed's shoulders. "B-brother!"

Ed gasped and moaned at the title, reaching down with his flesh hand to grasp Al's need, causing Al to whimper. Ed stroked his younger sibling in time to his thrusts, the heat between them almost unbearable.

Finally they reached the hight of it all, Al comming first into his brother's hand and then Ed inside of Al's spasming insides. They melted to the bed, both panting and gasping for some time, ignoring the stickiness as they relaxed slightly. Finally hen the sweat had started to cool, Ed rolled off of Al, pulling out as he did. He drew up a blanket around them, Al already sleeping contently in his arms just like a little kitten. Ed smiled lovingly and pressed a goodnight kiss to his damp forehead.

_Thank-you Al... for being there for me when even I was giving up..._

_**~Owari~**_

_**EDIT: Wow I look back and it's like, jeez I **__**SUCKED**__**. **_


End file.
